saving_dogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Start a Riot
In many of the articles and stories shown here on Saving Dogs, it explains that ways to help an animal or things that have been done for 'flash-mobs'. Here you will learn what an animal mob is and how you can start one. Flash Mobs Flash mobs are when, for any given reason, a group of people make a 'scene' in order to get something noticed. This has been done with the ASPCA, Adoption centers, and Women and Child Abuse centers. They are very useful and helpful and have been proven to help out a given cause. They are NOT an actual 'mob' and no violence is put into them. They usually include: music, dancing, signs, yelling, and/or parading. They can be really fun, and ofcourse are very helpful as well. How to make or get into a flash mob To make a flash mob you will need a few valuable things. Time, a creative side, some money, something to flash-mob for, and other people who want to mob with you. You can write a song and have your group sing it in front of a large body of people, or create a dance for it (maybe with music and singing too!!!) and dance in front of your city or other group of people. Assign people to do different things, like example: We'll say your mob is for saving tigers. Get a person or two to look up stuff on tigers and ways to save them. Assign about half the group to making signs, snacks, and/or papers to give out to the crowd that will watch you. If you are making a dance or a song, make a person be an 'instructor' and teach the rest of the group your dance or whatever. If you are completely brain-dead on what to do for your mob, look up flashmobs for 'tigers' or whatever else you are doing it for. It can help your mind blossom and you can even cheat and still ideas and even whole dances/songs from the computer if you want. You will need to spend a lot of time on this and make sure that you have a date, place, and time set up for your flash-mob. Also, make sure it is on an interesting and good topic (for instance no 'saving of the common garden slug) you will lose peoples attention and make the flash-mob useless. Although garden slugs are awesome, they can be saved through smaller things like books and language. If you just want to get into a flash-mob, and don't want to go through all the hassle of directing it and everything, then that is even easier! And awesome as well! Look up flash-mobs for your topic (be it the ASPCA, saving butterflies, or adopting pit bulls) and try to find a flash-mob going on for that topic near you. Then, talk to the director of the mob and talk about getting in. Always be polite and never rude or unhappy about what you must do and what is to be done for the flash-mob. If it is for singing and you really don't want to sing, just back out of it. Don't make a big scene in front of all the other people that want to help out for the cause. Just politely tell the maker of the flash-mob that you would like to not do it anymore. Commit! If you are gonna do it, do it all the way, don't just start it out and help a little to do your part, go for it! Also, you could make really cool and fun friends this way that share your thoughts or feelings on a certain subject. Also, if you get a part to help out in the flash-mob, do it, you will only make it harder for the maker and other mobbers if you don't do your part or whine or only do it part way. Flash-mobs can be very fun and exciting to do!